1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to small-scale power generation and can be used for producing wind farms.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A wind power plant is known that comprises wind-receiving work members arranged on an annular pontoon and an energy converter kinematically connected to the pontoon (USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 1719713, IPC5 F03D Mar. 6, 1992).
The disadvantage of this solution consists in complicated transfer of mechanical energy to electric generators, especially when the wheel dimensions are increased, which is caused by the presence of forces moving the pontoon radially during its rotation. Thus, the pontoon efficiently interacts only with those generators toward which the said force acts. Moreover, the necessity of constructing an annular channel (or, at least, installing several supporting members (stops) along the pontoon external periphery) significantly complicates and raises the price of the plant mounting.
A wind power plant is also known that comprises an energy converter made capable of converting rotational energy, an annular pontoon arranged with the possibility of rotating about its vertical axis, rotatable blades arranged on the annular pontoon and made rotatable about their vertical axes, flexible links coupled to the annular pontoon and to the energy converter hub arranged with the possibility of rotating co-axially with the annular pontoon, a kinematic mechanism made capable of transferring the annular pontoon rotational energy to the receiving unit of the energy converter (RF Patent No. 2330989, IPC F 03 D Mar. 6, 2008).
The disadvantage of this solution consists in great hydrodynamic losses of energy and low productivity, since the floating platform is made rotatable.
A wind power plant is also known that comprises blades arranged on an annular pontoon made rotatable about its vertical axis, an energy converter made capable of converting rotational energy and arranged on a platform encircled by the annular pontoon, a kinematic mechanism made capable of transferring the annular pontoon rotational energy to the receiving unit of the energy converter (RF Patent No. 2118705, IPC6 F 03 D Mar. 6, 1998).
The disadvantage of this prototype consists in that the wind power plant cannot be installed at a deep-water shelf area because the platform in this solution is made stationary.
The task which the claimed solution is directed to is to remove limitations concerning a place for installing a wind power plant in a water area.